


Barely Breathing

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hospitalization, In which I could have gone angsty but instead wrote crack, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, it's not serious pls unclench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: I need a playlist to tease Blaine with. Send me all the songs you know about breathing.





	Barely Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pissing myself over [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_rZYaAxBhs) for three days.
> 
> [Klaine Advent 2017](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 3- Collapse

The first hour or so are scary.

They’d been very excited about the SCUBA diving when it had first been suggested to them. A trip to south Florida with the rest of the former New Directions wasn’t either Kurt nor Blaine’s original idea for a fun vacation but Rachel had guilted them saying she was already going to be missing Finn on the trip, it was unfair for them to make her miss her best gays too.

It was such an underhanded manipulative move Kurt had wanted to reject her just for that. But Blaine agreed. And hey, fun in the sun couldn’t be too bad. It would be like a real honeymoon! Kurt had never been SCUBA diving so he agreed.

They warn you about the change in air pressure and what could happen. But seeing Blaine’s lung collapse in real time was more terrifying than anything Kurt could have imagined.

That was hours ago, though, and the doctors convinced him it was just a minor collapse: no surgery or anything major. They just had to sit in the hospital while Blaine laid down with an oxygen mask, alternating every twenty minutes. The terror had gone and now Kurt was just bored, the lack of adrenaline making him somehow more alert and in need of stimulation.

He texted the New Directions group chat. He’d been keeping them all updated and, with the news that Blaine would be fine, had calmed down some. Which wouldn’t do for Kurt at all.

_ I need a playlist to tease Blaine with _ , he said.  _ Send me all the songs you know about breathing _ .

He was lucky his friends were all as horrible as he was. They did not disappoint.

He was grateful he’d confiscated Blaine's phone as the vibrations from the group chat notifications definitely would have alerted him to something being up. As it was, he reclined casually in his half-raised hospital bed, oxygen mask on his face, his fingers mashing aggressively at the buttons on his nintendo DS.

Kurt picked the first song he saw (thank you Mercedes) and opened it in Youtube.

_ “Tell me how’m I s’posed to breathe with no air? Can’t live can’t breathe with no air.” _

It took longer than it probably should have for Blaine to recognize Kurt was playing a song and then react to it. He snorted in a way that hurt his chest, a hand coming up, but he smiled and rolled his eyes at his husband.

Kurt moved on to the next one, suggested by Sam.

_ “World’s are spinnin’ round, there’s no sign of slowin down so won’t you take a breath just take a breath _ .”

Blaine laughed again, softer so as not to disrupt his lung. “Jonas Brothers, Kurt? Really?”

Kurt stuck his tongue out, scrolling to look for the next one. He rolled his eyes when he got to Rachel’s. She would.

_ “And breeeeeeeathe. Juuust breeeeeeeeathe.” _

Blaine just shook his head, turning back to his game.

Well that wouldn’t do.

_ “Still alive but I’m barely breathin’” _

Blaine jerked, obviously trying not to laugh. “Kurt, stoooop, it hurts.”

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine’s knee. “Sorry honey, just one more.”

Blaine sighed, shallowly, before gesturing for Kurt to continue.

Kurt jumped straight to the chorus, singing along into his phone like it was a mic.

_ “When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love”  _ Blaine grinned, mouthing along to the little  _ ’Oh-oh-oh-oh!’ _

_ “You'll understand what I mean when I say There's no way we're gonna give up”  _

“Kurt, no fair, you know I love Adam Levine.”

Kurt winked, shimmying his hips closer to Blaine.

_ “And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams” _ He leveled a look at his husband, putting his phone on the edge of the bed and leaning in.  _ “Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe” _ He ran both hands slowly down Blaine’s chest. _ “Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.” _

Blaine grinned leaning up to nudge at Kurt’s nose with his oxygen mask. Kurt kisses the tip of his.

The song was still playing in the background but but they ignored it. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hands. “You should have got that on tape.”

Kurt shrugged. “I mean our friends would have thought it was funny but I don’t think anyone else would have. It’s kinda mean.”

Blaine cocked his head in mock confusion. “You mean you’re not supposed to make fun of your husbands when he’s hospitalized?”

Kurt sighed dramatically, leaning into Blaine’s shoulder. “I know, right? People are so _ boring _ .”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168169778385/barely-breathing)


End file.
